love and hate
by freakinghilarious
Summary: you could say this is a regular fic... sasori the flirt, deidara hating him then falls in love... it my start like that, but I can tell you now it wont end like that.


**A/N ok so yu guys this is my fist fic posted... so don't yell at me when I screw it up! please. cuz im new even 1 or 2 reviews would make me the happiest person on the planet... but if nobody does I will feel really stupid cuz its like im talking to myself right now... well if yu accidently clicked this book please read this chapter then yu can tell me how much it sucked thanks. oh and I had a friend help me with this chapter and she reads a lot of fanfics... so if for some reason theres something copied in here let me know and ill take it out. oh and the poems I did not think of... sadly...**

**Disclamir: I do not own naruto... sadly...**

**Songs: stupid cupid and bye bye mrs. amarican pie**

Deidara slammed his fist on his alarm clock that was singing at 6:00 in the morning. He kept missig.

_'stupid cupid stop picking on me._' the radio went before he finally hit the button. Got he hated that song so just couldn't stand slowly opened his eye lids to reveal his blue eyes. Deidara sat up in bed, his blond hair falling over his shoulders as he looked around his new room.

It was a large room. The walls were painted an orange red color and Deidara was just starting to paint the ceiling baby blue. There were a bunch of drawings hanging all over the wall. His bed was in the middle of the room with two desk on each side. The desk on the left was light brown with his homework and junk in it. His desk on the right was his art desk filled with art supplies. Deidara also has a tall purple book shelf filled with books. He never really read any of them. He would take out a book read one chapter then get board and put it back up. And then there was all the unpack boxes.

"Deidara are you up?" Deidara heard his moms, Namis, voice from downstairs. Deidara got up rubbing his eyes and walked to walk in closet. Deidara threw on a black shirt with jeans.  
"Deidara? " he heard his mothers voice once again.

"I'm up! Un" Deidara yelled back as he grabbed his backpack. He walked to the hallway bathroom and put half his hair done he walked downstairs to the kitchen were he found his mom cooking. She had long flowing blond hair that was wavy. Her eyes were dark green and she was a bit paler then her son.

"Do you want some pancakes sweetheart? "

"No un."

"Well you have to eat something before your first day of school."

"No I don't and you can't make me un" Deidara said as he walked out the door. Deidara and his mom didn't have the best relationship. His parents were divorced after he caught her cheating on his dad. He wanted to stay with his dad but somehow ended up moving with his mom and as you can tell he didn't like her very much.  
After a short time of walking Deidara stopped at a small fast food place._ 'kiss'_ it was manly a fast food place ment for teenagers to go on a date. It was Deidaras second day here so he walked in and ordered an omelet, not knowing that it was big enough to feed two people who would have to be very hungry to finish about half of it.

"Would you like that for here or to go?" The cashier asked. She had long brown hair that reached her back. Her eyes were green and she had a pretty smile. She looked like to be Deidaras age. She must be home schooled because if she wasn't she would half to be in school.

"To go un. " Deidara answered. "Alright..." she said as she pressed a series of buttons. She then placed a white box in a bag and handed it to Deidara. "15 dollars and 90 cents." She said sweetly. Deidara smiled back and took the bag just to see a series of numbers written on it

. "Uh..."

"Its my phone number. Call me." The girl said.

"Oh well ok un." Deidara debated on telling her if he was gay or just to wait. He finally decided not to. "The names brinda."

"Deidara un."

"Well you should get going. Your schools about to start."

"Thanks un." And Deidara left and started walking to his new school.

**~puppets~**

Sasori jumped out off bed and ran to the ringing phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"sasori?" the other end asked.

"Yea dad."

"you came to visit yesterday right?"

"Yea."

"You left some money over here."

"Oh no thats for you. I got so many tips yesterday I thought to give them to you."

"Sasori we don't need it."

"Yes you do. And plus you can put it into mikas college funds." After a while of arguing on who kept the money sasori was finally able to get his dad, Kurai to keep it.

Sasoris parents died when he was little. His grandmother despised him and refused to take him in because he was bi. His uncle took him in but nobody knew his uncle was abusive. After a while of being shut out of the world and getting beaten badly he ran away. He was a orphan for a while then he got adopted and went to school. He was pick on ... a lot... for a while. Then his family because really poor and had to move to a old small shack. With sasori, his father, his mother and soon to be born sister mika, Witch means new moon. Anyway sasoris father went out to find work and is curently working 3 jobs. And sasori moved out so his family can save more money. Sasori also works as the top chef and the restaurant 'black out.' He ends up getting a lot of tips so he takes 10 dollars out each day keeps it And gives the rest to his family witch is almost always about 30. there way more to sasoris back story that I the author will explain later. For now on with sasoris current life.

Sasori looked at the clock. 7:59. Sasori was going to be late...to school... again. _'why does school start at 7:30 anyway? So early_.* sasori walked up to his radio and put a disk into the his CD player and blast his music loud.

_'stupid cupid you're a real mean guy,_

_I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly,_

_I am in love and its a crying shame, and_

_ I know that you're the one to blame,_

_ Hey hey set me free stupid cupid stop picking on me.'_

Sasori sang along with the song. What can you say? The guy likes oldies music. After sasori finally got dressed he heard a knock in the door.

"Yea?" Sasori asked as he opened the door.

" Akasuna. We have some complaints saying you play your music to loud." The owner said. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"I just started playing my music. "

"But you have done this before no?" Sasori silently cursed at himself.

"Don't you have to be in school? "

"Huh?" Sasori asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"Oh yea I um... overslept."

"Well better get going, Akasuna. Oh and you better pay rent soon. "

"Yea ok." Sasori said as he turned off his CD player and locked his apartment ment door. Next thing you know sasoris only a block from school.

**~hatefull love~**

"Sasori we can't have you late again."

The vice principal said as she walked with sasori to the principles office. She had short black hair and a pet pig walking with her.

"Yea whatever shizuna." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I'm tying to be nice here!" Shizuna yelled. Also earnings a noise from the pig ton ton. Shizuna opened the door and sasori walked in. "Late again? " the principal asked just as she started putting her blond hair into 2 pig tails.

"I overslept. Just give me my late slip and both our days will be just fine." Sasori said as he sat in one on the green cushion chairs. Shizuna walked out the door wishing Tsunada a good luck. Tsunada started going through a bunch of papers.

"Sorry we have a new student today and I lost my damn late slip papers." Tsunada said as she frantically searched her mountains of papers.

"New student? Who? The principal stopped what she was doing and pointed a finger at sasori.

"No. No questions we dont need you rapeing another new student. "

"I didn't rape him! He liked it!" Sasori threw his hands in the air. Then he pointed his finger at tsunada to prove his point.

"And its not consider rape if he liked it." He finished. "Thats not what I heard." Tsunada mumble. Before sasori had a chance to open his mouth shizuna walked in.

"My lady. I brought some late slips because a saw yesterday you were running low." She said as she set the small pink papers on the desk.

"Thank you."

"Oh and the new student just arrived. "

"Oh. Alright then. Let me finish up here and then send him in." Shizuna nodded and walked out of the office. Tsunada wrote sasoris late slip and handed it to him.

"Sasori. " she said sternly.

"IT WASNT RAPE!"

Sasori said as he stormed out the office earning a small laugh from the principal. "Hey there sexy." Sasori said as Deidara came into view.

"Don't call me "

"Well then tell me your name."

"Dei-deidara"

Deidara stuttered.

"Deidara? I like it." Sasori said with a seduces smile. Deidara rolled his eyes and turned away. Sasori grabbed Deidaras chin and forced Deidara to look at him. "Sasori! " shizuna yelled.

"What?" Sasori asked in a sarcastic innocent tone.

"Remember last time."

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" sasori yelled as shizuna pulled him away from the blond. "Tsunada would see you now." Shizuna smiled. Deidara gave an uneasy smily then walked to the office.

Once Deidara entered he was greeted with a warm smile.

"Iwa Deidara? Am I correct? "

"Yes un."

"Alright. Everything seems to be in order and you know the rules. The basics. Here is your schedule." She said as she handed him his paper. Deidara gave it a quick look then placed his attention to the principal. "I would like to speak to you about a note." Tsunada went digging in her desk but then shot straight up when shizuna bursted into the room. "Tsu- Tsunada. " shizuna said as she breathed heavily.

"What is it?"

"Hi- hidan. He spray painted every cuse word there is on the cafeteria walls. " Tsunada had to pinch her leg not to laugh. Because if she did shizuna would give her a huge speech.

"Bring hidan here. Then well talk about his little cuse word dictionary."

"Right!" And shizuna ran out. "Well you can see i'm going to be busy so come see me after school." Tsunada said. Deidara got up and thanked her before leaving the room.

Deidara took a look at his schedule. History. Room 206. Deidara walked around the whole school... twice before he finally stopped at room 206. He opened the door and stepped in. To the blonds disliking all eyes fell on him. "Yo

u must be the new student. " the teacher said as he closed his book. He had a black mask and like his whole face was covered except for his left eye. "Yes."

Deidara said as he walked up more.

"Mind telling everyone your name?"

"Deidara un." There were a few whistles.

"Tell us something interesting about yourself then you can take a seat."

"Well... let me think..."

"Come on baby hurry up so you can sit next to daddy!" Some random guy yelled. "Oh I got it. Well i'm. A. " Deidara smiled as he walked over and sat in a available seat. The class erupted with chatter. "Dibs!"

"No I want him"

"Man he's so sexy"

"Wow" went most of the class.

"Everybody! Please we all know that is sasori wants him all of us combined wont stand a chance! "Some guy yelled.

"What if he's not gay?"

"Please! Sasori will turn him gay." And then a book hit the guy in the head.

"Calm down." The teacher said.

"By the way Deidara i'm kakashi. " Kakashi then started a lesson on some war but Deidara zooned out. He snapped out of whatever he was thinking about when someone tapped him on the should to his right. He turned around to see a girl with bright blue was in a messy bun and paper flower was in it.

"Hi I'm konan." She said with a sweet smile. "Deidara un."

"Yea I know."

"Can I ask you something? Un" Deidara asked.

"Yea sure ask away."

"Who's this sasori guy?un" Konan placed a finger on her chin while thinking.

"Well when you first meet him he's kind of... I don't know..."

"A bitch?" "Yea along the lines. But after you get to know him he's an rsome person to hang out with. He's one of my good friends."

"Rsome?"

"Yea some people say awesome but I like to say rsome." The bell rang and everybody scattered out the door like rats. Deidara got up slowly and walked out konan walking right next to him. "So were you heading to next?" She asked.

Deidara pulled out the paper and looked. " science " konan smiled a looked at the paper.

"Cool ill walk with ya." Konan walked with Deidara to his science class then his math. She was in those classes with him. Finally she walked with him to art class.

"Alright i'm just in the class next door. So if you ever feel emotionally broken feel free to run out of the class room in a dramatic way over here ok?" Konan laughed. "Yea all " Deidara waved his hand and entered his art classroom. He stood still as he sae the same red hair he saw this morning. He looked around, 3 empty seats around the whole classroom. He prayed something wouldn't go wrong and have him sit next to the shrimp. Sasori sat at his desk. Ear phones in his ears blasting his music.

_*bye bye mrs. American pie drove my Chevy to the levey but the levy was dry*_

The music went. And because it was blasting so loud he didn't notice that somebody entered the room or that the teacher was introducing him to the class. So sasori continued working on his mini man puppet Without a care in the world. He knew nobody would ever dare to mess with him when he was listening to music, he was in his own little world and he would murder anybody who brought him back to reality.

" alright mr. Iwa please take a seat next to little red over there." The teacher said. His voice was deep and he had black spiked up hair with a cigarette in his mouth.  
Deidara slowly walked over to were sasori was sitting. He slowly placed his backpack down and sat in his chair. Much to his surprise the shrimp didn't look at him. But then again he wouldn't look at anybody if his music was blasting in his ears. He could hear the lyrics to ****bye bye Mrs american pie**** as clear as day. He liked the song. He didn't love it. He knew it was written about Richie and those two guys that died in a plane crash.

Soon the song was over. Deidara brought out some clay and began sculpting. Then... the familiar words played from the ear phones.

***stupid cupid you a real mean guy***

No no no no. Deidara just couldn't hear that song. He did something. Something that made about 5 students around blondi and little red gasp and pray things turned out ok. Deidara ripped out sasoris head phones.

Silence rang at the table. Sasori looked up, ready to punch a guy in the face. But once he saw that blond hair he smiled. "Dei-dei I didn't know your in his class."

"Turn your music down un. "

"But why?" Sasori whined as he moved his chair closer to Deidara. Deidara tried to move his chair away but sasoris foot held it in place.

"I hate that song un" Deidara said once sasori was inches away from his face.

"But I love this song." Sasori said as he slid his arm around Deidaras waist. Deidara tried to pull sasoris arm away from him but to no avail. Sasori was pretty strong. Sasori burried his head in Deidaras neck and started humming. Although Deidara would never admit it to himself, his heart melted when sasori started to hum. He could see a bunch of girls fainting from the sound of sasori humming. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if he actually sang something. "I bet you like this." Sasori whispered into deidaras ear. And used his other hand to pull Deidara into a hug

"No I don't un." Deidara said as he pushed sasori away. This time it worked and sasori was out of Deidaras personal bubble. Sasori smirked and leaned his head on his hand. Sasori then used his hands to pull stings to his mini puppet man. The puppet guy stood up and walked in front of deidaras unfinished sculptor. The puppet got on one knee and opened a small folded up piece of paper. *I love you* the paper said.

"Im saving this just for you." Sasori smirked. 'and of course he would never mean it' Deidara thought.

"Hey babe I had so much fun last night." Said a girl with dark brown hair as she sat down in the chair next to sasori and tugged on his arm.

"Yea I did to." Sasori said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"You were great Erika. " the girl frowned and pulled away.

"My names Samantha."

"Oh... well then good bye." Sasori pushed her away. Samantha swung her hand to slap sasori but he ducked.

"So close sweet heart." He smiled.

Deidara being disgusted at sasoris actions turned away and worked on his sculpture. The girl stormed off. The bell rang and deidara practically ran out the room.

"Hey Deidara." Konan smiled as Deidara slowed down next to her.

"Hey un"

"How did your first class without me go?"

"Bad un. This guy kept on bugging me. He was so annoying un."

"I want to meet this guy."

"Hey konan!" Sasori said as he gave her a playfull shove and started to walk next to her.

"Hey sasori." Konan smiled and gave him a playfull punch. "Wait? This is sasori?un" Deidara gaspesed. Sasori smirked and walked over to Deidara and pulled him into a hug from behind.

"Thats right. I never told you my name." Sasori laughed.

"Let go un!" Deidara tried to pull sasoris arms away. Konan just laughed. They would make a cute couple.

" Come on sasori let go of Deidara." Konan said. Sasori however made no attempt to move. "Come on let me have my fun." Konan faced Deidara. "Sorry Deidara I tried. I never meet any one who could tame sasori."

Sasori smiled in pride. Sasori then saw a cute brunette pass by.

"Hey konan tell the guys I might skip lunch." Sasori said as he walked to the brunette. Konan and Deidara looked back at sasori who placed his hand on the girls back and guestered to the janitors closet. Of course being sasori it made it hard for anybody to say no so the girl walked with sasori.

"Man whore "

"Hey don't mind him its just his nature." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Come on! I want you to meet the gang!" Konan yelled as she grabbed deidaras arm and ran into the cafeteria. Deidara looked around the huge room once the entered. Konan stopped running to let Deidara observe his surrounding.  
The tiles on the ground were pitch black and the walls were blood red with a huge tiger painted on each wall. But the walls were currently covered with curse words. the right when you first walk in was the lunch line and the food. And to the left was rows and rows of tables that looked like the tables in Hogwarts. All though there was this one group of teens. They were sitting and being really loud so most of the other kids had sepreated themselves from the wild teens."lets go."

Konan pulled Deidara to the lunch line. She got her pizza then turned to Deidara.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked pointing to the food.

"I actually have something to eat in my "

"Well ok." And konan walked off and Deidara followed.

"I am fucking tell you the got damn truth! Girls that play an instrument are so much better in bed!"

Deidara heard as he got to the table. "Moron."

"What you fucking call me you son of a bitch!"

"Guys!" Konan clapped her hands to get there attention. All the boys looked at konan and Deidara. "Who this?" Some guy asked.

He had blue hair and spiked teeth. And blue skin. He had a white shirt with a shark on it and blue jeans.

"This is Deidara. He new here. Deidara this is kisame."

"Whys your skin blue?un" Kisame gave a nervous laugh.

"He was tested for science." The guy next to kisame said. He had raven black hair that was pulled back. His pitch black eyes looked emotionless but then you look at his whole face and see some one who looks so excited.

"Was not! I was dared to jump in a pool of blue die and It just never washed off." Kisame laughed.

"Next to kisame, the one who said he was tested is itachi."

"Nice to meet ya." Itachi said.

"And thats hidan." Deidara looked at hidan. His white hair was jelled back and he had purple eyes. "Hidan? Arnt you the one who spray painted the curse words?un"

Hidan smiled. "Yea! Thats fucking right!"

"Shut up moron." Said the guy that was sitting next to hidan. He had on a mask and was wereing a black shirt. "Thats kakazu. "

"Brother kuzu." Hidan corrected. "Shut it." Kakazu hissed.

"And this is pein." Konan said as she leaned in to kiss him. He had orange hair and a lot, and I mean a lot of piercings. "Yo." Pein said.

Deidara sat down next to konan and pulled out his omelet.

"Holy fucking jashin thats huge! " hidan yelled.

"Let me taste!" Itachi yelled as he jammed his fork into the omelet. Everybody started at him while he slowly and dramatically put the fork in his mouth a chewed. "This... this is amazing!

" And that was it. Everybody eles took pieces of deidara lunch until then couldn't eat anymore. They all loved it and thought it was amazing. Finally when they were all done about half of half of it was still there and Deidara took his first bite. It was good. It wasn't great and all but it was ok. "Hey weres sasori?" Kisame asked.

"Brother tsunami" hidan correct.

"Oh I forget to tell you guys. He said he would skip lunch cuz he saw this brunette." Konan said, eyeing her pizza as if it would do a trick.

"Man that guy works fucking fast as shit!" Hidan yelled. "Hey sexy." A familiar voice said from behind Deidara. Deidara turned around and glared daggers at the red head.  
Sasori tilted his head ever so slighty and smiled. Pure sexy smile. His hair was a little more messy than usual and his cloths looked wrinkled. "Were your little girlfriend?" Konan asked.

" oh I couldn't continue any more. She was the worst I ever had and I just had to stop. So I ditched her."

"What she do when you stopped?" Pein asked.

"Oh the usual. Ran out crying down the I followed her and made out with her bestfriend. But I got hungry so I ditched her to.

" "Man your fucked up."

"Yea I know." Sasori sat down next to Deidara. He grabbed konans un used fork and took a piece of his omelet. He immediately spit it out. "God that taste horibbal." Well with sasori being the number one best chef in town of course he didn't like it.

Deidara stood in front of his English class. Konan, pein and sasori were in the same class. Once Deidara entered there was the usual name asking and questions. Thankfully the teacher didn't sit Deidara next to sasori. So the class went on normally untill the last few minutes of class.

"Ok." The teacher clapped her hands together. "I told you all about the poems we were writing to different students in the class room. You know for if they died. I feel when you do poems like this to someone it will bring you closer together. So pick a partner."

Sasori shot up and ran to Deidara. "No way in hell un"

"Awww please" sasori tugged on his arm.

"No."

"Put then you don't have a partner. Konans already with pein." Deidara looked around. Everybody was pared up including konan.

"Take your seats! And begin your poem. You only have 2 minutes." The teacher called. Sasori didn't move.

"Go away un" Deidara pushed sasori away. He walked over to his chair and began writing. Deidara sat at his seat, nothing coming to mind. Finally at the last minute he put down _'thank god your gone.'_ (**I know right... so mean**)  
Student after students were called. Pein stood up from his desk and gave his poem to poem made no sense whatsoever but konan smiled because... well he tried. Then konan stood up and began reading.

"_Death is rode I wish I hadn't found_

_ I didn't know How_

_ my I needed to stay around_

_ I lost The love of my life_

_ My heart was torn _

_He wanted me alive_

_ I didn't know What I had done_

_ Now all I can do Is watch him run_

_ Away from himselves_

_ Away from deaths scythe_

_ And…Away from his life"_

Pein got up from his seat and kissed konan right in front of the class. "I promise I'll never leave you." He whispered.

"Take your seat." The teacher yelled. Pein kissed konan one last time and sat down. Konan however stayed standing.

"Can I share one small poem?" Konan asked. The teacher nodded and konan faced some chick with blond hair. "I've notice you've been eyeing my boyfriend." She glared at the girl.

_ "He is for me not for you_

_ If by chance you take my place_

_ Ill take my fist And smash you face_"

With that konan sat down and earned her self detention that she wasn't going to go to. "Sasori your up." Sasori stood up. He was a bit hesitant but he read his poem.

"_You never said "i'm leaving"_

_ You never said "good bye"_

_ You were gone before I knew it_

_ And only god knows_

_ why A million times I needed you_

_ A million times I cried_

_ If love alone could of saved you_

_ You never would have died_"

Literary about 7 people took out a tissue. Two of them including the teacher and konan. Sasori sat down. Deidara thought to himself for a momment. He slightly hated sasori a little less. stood up and looked at his paper. Witch had the words _'thank god your gone_.' "I uh... i'm not really good with poems...un" "Its alright read what you wrote."

_Together forever never apart Maybe in distance But never at heart_

Deidara quickly thought up. It wasn't a good one compared to the shrimps but it would have to do. Deidara sat down and wrote what he had just said on a new piece of paper. Then the bell rang. Everybody gave each other their papers with the poem on it.

Sasori put the one Deidara gave him into his pocket. Deidara, when no one was looking threw his away. "Hey guys lets go eat somewhere. Im starving." Pein said once the group was all together.

Well all except sasori who was... once again in the janitors closet. "Lets go to black out!" Kisame suggested

. "What's that?" Kakazu asked.

"Its were... well... how do I explain this... uh you dont order your food. The chef cooks something and when its ready the lights go out and you have to taste what the chef gave you and hope its not disgusting. "

"Sounds fun." Konan jumped up and down. It was her favourite place to go. Just then sasori walkes up to them. "What sounds like fun?"

"Were all gonna head out to black out." Itachi smiled.

Sasori began to panic. He was the top chef there but nobody knee he worked there. Or worked at all. Well except for konan, she knew but she was sworn to secretly.

"Why not go somewhere else?" Sasori asked. Konan, remembering sasori works there chipped in.

"Yea! Lets go to wooden shack instead." Everybody nodded and started walking out the door. "I know were it is. I have to see the principal real quick so I'll meet up with you un" Deidara said as he turned around to head to the principals.

**~idiots~**

"Excuse me sir." Deidara turned around to look at a guy standing in front of apartments.

"Yes un?"

"Would you like to buy an apartment? We have good rooms."

"No thanks I don't need an apartment un." The guy frowned but then perked right up and gave Deidara a card. Deidara shoved it in his pocket and walked away. Little did he know, he saved himself from sharing an apartment with little red.

Deidara looked at the food place called wooden shack. He walked in. In front of him was a desk and a woman standing there.

"Welcome to wooden shack how many will be in your party?" She asked. Her hair was in pig tails and she was working a cow girls uniform.

"My friends should already be "

"That's right they let me know you were coming. Please follow me." The girl smiled and walked to the back and Deidara followed

. "Hey dei-dei," sasori said as he got up and wrapped his arm around Deidaras waist. He pulled Deidara to the seat next to him.  
"Deidara you missed it. We all told each other what were afraid of. Well everybody except you and sasori." Pein smiled.

"Oh well un..." Deidara tried to think what he was scared of, "I'm afraid of spiders...un "

Nobody dwelled to long on that. They all turned to sasori, because for the first time ever they would all find out what the great sasori was afraid of. Sasori, looking for something to get off topic was very happy when the waitor came and served all of them their food.

"Deidara you should hurry up and order something." Itachi said, poking the irritated kisame in the neck with a fork.

"Dei-dei can share with me." Sasori happily yelled.

"Im not hungry un." The waitor walked off, rather to quickly in the teens opinion.

"Im telling you its true." The teens quiet down to listen to the two couple's in the booth behind them.

"Your telling me ghost haunts the attic in this place?" The male asked.

"Yes! Why do you think nobody goes up there? When I went... stuff happened."

The teens all smiled at each other. A very knowing smile. A smile that said hey-lets-go-to-the-attic.


End file.
